The Future and Past Collide
by roses4usako
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Scouts of the future must escape to the past, and ultimately bring the upcoming war with them? What happens when the past and future don't get along. Conflicts arise, can they get along in time to save Tokyo and the future?
1. Chapter 1

**The Future and Past Collide**

I do not own Sailor Moon

Please Read and Review – Good or Bad, I can take the criticism lol

* * *

The sky was a clear blue over the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. Two figures stood on a balcony in the main tower, both looking towards the sky. They looked so much like each other; it was easy to tell that they were siblings. Finally, one of the figures looked down over the city that he was in charge of protecting. He sighed before looking towards his elder sister.

"I don't know what else I can do, Harmony. The Solomon Kingdom has ceased all negotiations with us. They want to go into an all out war with our kingdom. If we do engage in this war, I don't know how many people we will be able to protect. Crystal Tokyo, no not just Crystal Tokyo but the Earth as a whole, has never been to war ever since Galaxia was defeated."

"Endymion, you over think so many possibilities. You cannot hope to think clearly if all you are doing is thinking of the worst."

Endymion looked away from the city below him and looked down at his elder sister. They looked so much alike. Her hair was the same ebony black as his, only it reached down to her calves. The only main difference was their eyes although slightly similar. Where his were a stormy sea blue, hers were only blue on the bottom half while the upper half were a blood red. When she chose to have a staring contest when it came to ending arguments, or getting a decision out of someone, it was very unnerving.

All of his memories of the Silver Millennium were restored, and he was glad to know that Harmony would never change. She was his elder sister, and therefore the true Queen of Earth. And in staying true to her character, she passed the crown down to him, saying that it still was not time for her to rule.

So under her watch both he and Serenity ruled Crystal Tokyo. All the advice he ever received was from her, she helped him to become the King he was today. She raised him when their parents weren't able to give him much time during the Silver Millennium. They were too busy trying to negotiate future ties with the Moon. At least until he was six years old.

The Earth was being attacked by Queen Beryl. It was her first attack and at the time they had thought it would be the last. Her second attack proved to be the downfall of the Silver Millennium. Harmony died that first time protecting their home. Both his father and he made it to the Moon, but he lost his mother and sister that day. And the memory of watching Harmony die before his eyes was still strong.

He looked back towards the sky as the memory of that fateful day washed over his mind.

_The echoes of footsteps resounded throughout the great hall. Along with each pounding of the footsteps came the clank of armor. In the distance, through the open palace doors the shouts and yells of hundreds of men and beasts could be heard. All of them fighting each other for the planet called Earth._

_Opening another set of doors that lead to the teleportation room, the soldier burst through and slid to a halt in front of his Prince and a Sailor Scout._

"_Sailor Krypton! Prince Endymion! The palace gates are about to fall, we can't hold the enemy back any longer! What are your orders?"_

"_Hold the gates as long as you possibly can! We must try our hardest to protect our Kingdom! What news of the King?"_

"_I am afraid he has received an injury to his sword hand and another to the abdomen. We have soldiers bringing him to you as we speak."_

"_I see, in that case, we must double our efforts in order for our King and Prince to safely make it to the Moon."_

"_Yes Sailor Krypton!" with that the lone warrior turned to return to the battlefield._

"_Father has been injured? Wait, what do you mean that only Father and I will be going to the Moon? You have to come with us!"_

"_I cannot Endymion and you know that. Both you and Father must survive in order to reclaim our home! Do not argue!"_

"_Then come with us! You can help us to reclaim it! Please!"_

"_No Endymion, I cannot leave. I am the Sailor Scout of Earth, it is my duty to protect this planet or die trying."_

"_How can you be so calm?!"_

"_Enough, please, I will not argue any more. The longer we argue, the sooner the enemy arrives. Father has arrived, now please, as my last request, go and protect Father."_

_Before he could reply, the doors opened once more only this time it was their Father being held up by two soldiers. Almost immediately he felt himself being pushed towards the platform that would teleport both him and his father to the Moon. For once, he was unable to do or say anything. The soldiers gently laid his father on the platform. He knelt beside his father, and looked into his sister's eyes._

_What he saw stopped his heart cold. In his sister's eyes he saw her say the words that she couldn't bring herself to say. She was saying goodbye. _

_The soldiers immediately returned through the door as the sounds of the war echoed through the halls. The gates had fallen, and now the enemy was inside of the palace._

_Backing away, Sailor Krypton put a shield around the platform before walking over to the console board. She began typing in the coordinates to the Moon as fast as she could._

_Suddenly, the doors flew open and a limp form flew across his vision. Endymion quickly looked to see who the unfortunate soul was and his eyes went wide with disbelief. He stared at the prone body of Sailor Phoenix. She was the Princess of the Moon and the heir to the throne. She was also the elder sister to Princess Serenity who had just turned one. She had come to the Earth in order to help protect him for his sister's sake, and now she was dead. He could see the blood slowly flow from the back of her head down the wall. Her eyes stared at the doors, but she saw nothing, her eyes were empty. It was evident that she had died before she had even hit the wall. The sole reason why she hadn't slid to the floor was due to the sword that had pierced through her heart and was now embedded in the marble walls._

_His horrified eyes looked towards his sister, and saw the enemy approach her. He pounded his fists against his sister's force field. He cried for the first time in a long time, as he watched his hands begin to disappear. He managed to look at his sister one final time. And that image would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_She stared at him with sorrowful eyes. Her lips moved to form three final words. He continued to pound his increasingly fading hands against the field. It never broke, and soon he was staring at soldiers on the Moon. His last memories of his sister would be of an enemy stabbing her through the stomach where her and her husband's unborn child lay, as another enemy slit her throat with a dagger. Her final words echoed through his mind._

"_Live for me."_

"Endymion, you are letting your mind wander again," Harmony lightly admonished. Her french accent had always had a calming effect on him.

"I am sorry sister; I was just remembering old times of when we were together."

"Lying does not become you Endymion. You were remembering the day that I died. I would not think that the memories we had made together brought sadness and horror to your eyes. I can read your emotions just as much as you can read Serenity's."

"Yes I was thinking of that day. I just can't seem to help it. I don't want this war to end the same way again. Not with you or anyone else dear to me."

"And everyone dear to you is everyone who resides within your kingdom. Specifically those who have become close to your heart. Am I correct?"

Harmony sighed as her young brother averted his eyes from her own. There was still so much that she needed to teach him, and yet it would seem that fate would interfere yet once again.

"The Sailor Scouts are in an eternal slumber. We cannot hope to successfully defend our kingdom without them. I am not Tuxedo Mask anymore, and Serenity is not Sailor Moon. The Silver Crystal was given to LaLune in order to keep it safe. And now she too is in an eternal slumber. What should I do?"

"You must listen to what the Earth is telling you. You are the King and you must be able to hear her whispers. Our emotions are reflected by the weather. Our sadness are the rain's tears, our anger is the thunder proclaiming it, and so on. The most important thing that you must ever learn is that as our Mother Earth listens to us so too must we listen to her. Can you hear her?"

"I feel her I know that much. Whenever there is an attack that affects the Earth I feel her pain. But I've never actually heard her. I don't think I have in any case."

"You must listen to trees, feel the wind, see the movements of the clouds, and taste her waters all together. She speaks when in need so that her children can help protect her when she cannot protect herself, as she protects us when we cannot protect ourselves."

Endymion watched as Harmony closed her eyes, and as if on cue the wind picked up around her. Although he stood next to her and felt the soft brush of the wind against his face like a soft caress, the wind danced through her hair, and picked up the skirts of her dress. A smile graced her lips as she let a small giggle escape past them. The wind didn't touch anything else around them and all he could do was stand there and watch his sister and the wind.

"Do you hear her?"

He was confused by the question. Hear who? No one was talking, so who would he hear? Then he remembered what Harmony had told him before the wind had begun to dance with her.

"Close your eyes. Feel the wind on your face."

"I feel it."

"Now see the clouds with your eyes without opening them. Hear the trees movements come to you. Taste the water in the air. Make the elements that which create the Earth become a part of you."

Slowly, he let down all defenses. His body began to relax. Eventually his mind became blank, and he felt the wind begin to pick up around him as it had done with Harmony.

'_My son, you are finally able to hear me. How I have longed for this day for thousands of years.'_

Endymion snapped his eyes open as soon as he heard the voice inside of his mind. It was more of a whisper than anything else.

"It will take some time, but eventually you won't have to concentrate as hard to hear her."

He looked towards his sister in surprise only to see her smiling at him with a knowing expression. The wind had slowed down, but it continued to caress both of them. He smiled as he played the two sentences that were spoken to him by his planet.

Looking back at Harmony he expression became curious as he watched her eyes glazed over and looked out into the horizon. He knew better than to interrupt her when this happened. It was always the time involved that annoyed him. Sometimes she would be this way for a few seconds and sometimes she was this way for days.

Suddenly she exhaled and inhaled a soft breath as her eyes came into focus once more. Apparently the vision she received was for the immediate future. She held up a hand to silence before he could even open his mouth to say anything. He gave her another curious expression as she pointed to the door and walked over to open it. As she opened the door he saw a servant running through the last section of the hallway heading straight for him. As he finally reached the doorway he gave a hasty bow before exclaiming his news.

"Her Majesty has awoken! She's awake after so many years!"

"Wait a minute, slow down for a second. Who has awoken?"

"Princess LaLune has awoken not more than half an hour ago."

"LaLune is awake? Are you sure? My daughter is awake?"

"Yes King Endymion she has woken up from her eternal slumber. Queen Serenity, Prince Darien, and the Princess' Rini and Amelia are there with her now."

Endymion breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after fifteen years of being in an eternal slumber, he would see his first born daughter's eyes. He would finally see the smile that so resembled her mother's smile. He had gone to her room every day for the past fifteen years to tell her how things were going, as if that would wake her. And now she finally has.

Another thought struck him as he was beginning to take a step towards the door. If his daughter was awake, did that mean that the Elite Sailor Scouts had come back? Were they no longer just stone statues that stood guard over his daughter's sleeping form? Protecting her in death as they had in life?

"What of the Sailor Scouts? Are they awake as well?"

The servants face fell as bowed to him once more. He did not come up this time as he replied to his King.

"No, they are still just statues standing guard over their Queen. Not even a crack has formed. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Thank you for bringing news of the King's daughter. We shall be on our way, if you will please go to the kitchens for some food. I am sure after such a long sleep, our Princess will wish for some soup."

"Of course, High Princess Harmony, I shall bring the soup as soon as possible."

With that the servant left just as fast as he had come. Harmony continued to stand by the door as she waited for Endymion to walk through. Noticing that he was not coming any time soon, she extended a hand towards him.

"Come Endymion, you can worry later of why they did not awaken with her. For now, rejoice in the fact that your daughter has returned from the land of dreams."

Endymion nodded as he let a smile form on his lips. And with that final advice, he grabbed his sister's hand and ran down the hallways, barely giving her time to pick her skirts up. She would admonish him later about how royalty does not run like little children, but he wouldn't care. Right now he was just a father who would be reuniting with his daughter in over fifteen years, and he was dragging his older sister along with him, as if he was four again trying to show her his newest discovery. And as always, she let him.

Tomorrow, he will worry about why the Senshi did not wake up and what to do about King Solomon and the impending war. Tomorrow he would ask Harmony why he has been receiving memories of the Elite Sailor Scouts fighting in the twentieth century Tokyo. Today though, today he was just a father who was going to spend the rest of his day with his daughter.

* * *

"We attack tomorrow. I want Crystal Tokyo in ruins. I will have the planet Earth in my control, in my kingdom. And with the downfall of the 'Peaceful Planet', I will also rule the rest of that Galaxy. They will all crumble when the Earth does. Prepare the soldiers! We leave at dawn."

* * *

Author's Notes:

So I hope you all like the Prologue. I've been thinking long and hard about where I want this story to go. My hopes are to get a new chapter up at least once a week. But, I still have to finish my other story, not to mention my classes and job. But I will try my absolute hardest. Also, I know I haven't done it with my last story, but if you do reply to my story I'll make sure to answer any questions you have in the next chapter. So if you're confused by this Prologue let me know, although many things will be answered as the story goes along. Also I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the title as it is, but if I change I'll make sure to let you know!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is the next chapter! So sorry it took so long, it's been done for awhile now, but complications arose, and we all know how that goes.

Anyways, as always, I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky. The windows were open all throughout the palace. One set of balcony doors opened into a room high inside the center crystal tower. They always remained open due to the height; no one could possibly get in through the balcony windows. Inside the room, four people sat in chairs around a double king sized bed, which was inhabited by a female being held in the arms of a young male.

Two younger children were trying to behave for their mother's sake, but were bubbling with energy wanting to talk a mile a minute to the young girl on the bed. The mother was doing her best to keep her two youngest daughters from climbing onto the bed.

Everyone in the beautifully decorated room looked up as the bedroom door slammed open. The mother winced as the door hit the wall but didn't bounce back. She sighed as she saw her husband slide a couple of feet across the marble floor dragging a young woman in behind him. Unable to stop her forward momentum she ended up colliding into his back and they both fell into a heap on the floor, with her on top.

"Well, he always did know how to make an entrance," Serenity said with a shake of her head.

"Pa pa! Aunt Harmony!"

Endymion looked up from his position on the floor, to see his first born daughter smiling at him, as she crawled across her massive bed to get to him. As soon as he felt his sister manage to crawl off of him, he immediately picked himself up and ran towards her.

"Kitten! My beautiful, precious kitten!"

He had managed to get to her before she managed to fully make it out of the bed. There he proceeded to hug the living daylights out of her. As the two embraced in a long overdue reunion, Serenity looked over to her sister-in-law, who was busy running her hands down the front of her skirt. She stood up and walked over to Harmony and gently grabbed her hand.

"I see my husband was able to coerce you into helping with his grand entrance," Serenity said, helping Harmony straighten out her clothes.

"Yes, well, I do believe he needs another lesson on how royalty does not run, no matter what. Honestly, pourquoi ne vous grandir?"

"I'm sorry! I was just too excited to see my daughter. I can't help it. You can't blame me, can you? And I can to grow up, thank you very much!" Endymion said glowering at his sister.

"Is he giving me a puppy dog face while trying to act all high and mighty?"

"Oh yes, he most defiantly is." Serenity laughed as Endymion only pulled his lips into a small pout. Not that his sister could succumb to it no matter how much he tried, but he always tried.

Serenity knew that her husband couldn't be any happier. He always was the happiest when he was surrounded by his family. She watched as he tucked LaLune back under the covers. Both Rini and Amelia, now out from under their mother's watchful eye, crawled under the covers with her. Serenity sat in a chair on the left side of the bed with Harmony to her right. Endymion sat in the remaining chair that his youngest daughters had vacated. Endymion watched as Amelia snuggled up against LaLune while Eduard pulled Rini onto his lap. Endymion chuckled as his son started to rub his eyes while he tried to stop a yawn from coming out.

"Don't tell me that you just woke up, it's the middle of the afternoon, Eduard."

"It's kind of hard to not wake up, when you come barging into a room. Honestly, its times like that when I see you sprawled on the floor, that I have a hard time believing that you used to be, well you know."

"Oh, shut it. Back then, the only time I was face down in dirt was when your mother was running late for something or other. Which was pretty much all the time what with -" Endymion stopped mid-sentence when Serenity smacked him over the head.

"Why must you always get me in trouble with your mother?" He said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not the one making fun of mother. That was all you, so, naturally, all the credit goes to you," Eduard laughed.

"Pa pa, what does Eduard mean by not believing what 'you used to be'?" LaLune asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, well, uh, ha ha, you see, um, Serenity?" Endymion was at loss for words. Ever since they were little, both he and Serenity would tell LaLune and Eduard stories of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. While Eduard figured out that both of them were the fabled warriors, LaLune never quite figured it out, or chose not to. Either way, it was agreed upon by those who knew the truth that they weren't going to tell her.

"What Eduard is talking about, is your father's past self. Back in twentieth century Tokyo, he was known as Darien Shields. Do you remember me telling you about how I met your father during that time?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. How could I possibly forget?" LaLune replied with a giggle.

Rini and Amelia chose now to interrupt and tell LaLune about the things that had happened to them while she slept, while also asking her questions a mile a minute. They had been many stories of their older sister, but this was the first time that they were able to actually see her awake.

Endymion noticed that Harmony had gone into another trance, and couldn't tell when exactly she had gone into it. Serenity was trying her best to get the two girls to calm down some, so that they would make at least a little bit of sense. Endymion just watched in amusement, as his family was together for the very first time.

Before the deep sleep, both he and Serenity were married, and shortly after their one year anniversary they had found out that she was pregnant with twins. The deep sleep descended upon the Earth during the sixth month of Serenity's pregnancy. By the time the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo was created and both Serenity and Endymion were crowned as King and Queen of Earth, Serenity was in her final month.

Eduard was born just two minutes before LaLune. Eduard looked like an exact copy of Endymion, so much so, that Eduard could have passed as a twin to Endymion instead of being his son; he had Endymion's height, along with his ebony hair, and stormy sea blue eyes. He even had his tan complexion.

LaLune was as tall as Serenity now, but her hair was as dark as both her brother, father, and aunt. She did not wear her hair in the traditional hairstyle of her mother, but after years of not being cut, it now flowed past her feet to the floor when she stood. The only difference was that her right eye was the stormy blue of her father's and her left was the sky blue of her mother's.

Although shortly after their thirteenth birthday, Sailor Galaxia had paid another visit to Earth. This time, it was to bestow the title of Senshian Queen upon LaLune. The Senshian Queen, Galaxia had told them, was the ruler of the entire Senshian race. A King was not named, as he would be the ruler of the Knights, who protected their fellow Sailor Scouts, but more importantly, he was the soul mate to their Queen. As the Queen she was refuted to be the strongest Sailor Scout to ever exist, although her powers would lay in dormancy until the day her and her soul mate became one.

Unfortunately, with that power, the King of the Negaverse decided to kidnap LaLune in order to take control of the Senshian race. The Elite Sailor Scouts immediately set out to return the princess home, but although they succeeded, they did at the price of their lives. Upon their return and with their final breaths, the Sailor Scouts turned into the marble stones that they were today. Unfortunately, because of the negative energy that she had received while in the clutches of the King of the Negaverse, LaLune fell into a deep slumber and never woke up, until this day, fifteen years later.

Somehow, though, neither Eduard nor LaLune aged in the fifteen years of her slumber. The only changes were on the outside, but according to both Trista and Raye, they could not see them aging. As of now they were to be thirty years old, but they both remained fifteen; along with the Elite Sailor Scouts.

Rini was born five years later and, though while still asleep, LaLune was named Grand Princess. Rini was named after Serenity and was given the nickname of Rini, so as not to confuse the mother and daughter. Rini took after her mother's hairstyle, and though no one knew where Rini got her pink hair from, Harmony said that both red eyes and blue eyes ran dominant in the royal family of Earth.

Another five years after Rini's birth, Amelia was born. Amelia was the only one who took after Serenity as much as Eduard had taken after Endymion. From her golden blond hair in the royal hairstyle to her baby blue eyes, and even the structure of her face showed signs of her becoming exactly like her mother.

Looking around, Endymion saw the stone statues of the Elite Sailor Scouts, circling the bed. All of them were so young when they died, all them the same age as both Eduard and LaLune. Even at the age of fifteen they were able to sneak into the heart of the Negaverse and cause a massive amount of destruction and chaos. No one knew that they had gone to rescue LaLune until they had walked through the doors of the throne room, tired and covered in blood. Endymion owed them for saving his daughters life, but he always felt a pang of regret, even to this day, that they had had to give their own lives in order to return his daughter.

Serenity grabbed Endymion's hand and gave it a light squeeze as she saw his eyes fill with guilt. He gave her a small smile and immediately focused on Harmony as he saw her shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. They both turned questioning eyes on her, though she just shook her head, and looked pointedly at the door.

At that moment, an urgent knocking intruded on the happy atmosphere that the children were engaged in. Endymion and Serenity looked at the door in confusion, while Harmony stiffened noticeably. She was the one to get up and head towards the door. Upon nearing the door, she hesitated, which was something that was unusual for her. Finally, upon opening the door, both Malachite and Zoicite entered with a short bow to the occupants in the room.

All four generals who had served Queen Beryl had been reborn shortly after the defeat of Galaxia, with very little memories of their past life. Now they were only a few years older than their eldest children. They quickly rose in the ranks and became the personal bodyguards to both Endymion and Serenity.

"Malachite, what's wrong?"

"Endymion, we have received reports back from our spy in King Solomon's court. He's mobilizing his troops. He plans to begin his attacks tomorrow morning."

"They're deliberately breaking the peace negotiations? But, they've only been terminated for less than a day!"Serenity exclaimed.

"By the break of dawn his troops will be ready to invade Crystal Tokyo," Malachite replied.

"I don't believe this! One day is all I ask! One day to spend with my daughter after years, and now a war is about to break out," Endymion said with a frustrated sigh.

"We need to get LaLune out. Samuel is reporting that he wants LaLune as his bride," Zoicite added.

"You can't be serious, Malachite!" Serenity said in shock.

"I'm afraid I am. We have to get her out of here, as quickly as possible, along with Eduard, Rini, and Amelia. Their safety has to be our first priority."

"You can't be serious, Malachite. King Solomon couldn't possibly do this. Right, Father?" Eduard asked as he looked towards his father for some kind of answer.

"We can't take this lightly. We must take the actions necessary of an assassination attempt. I'm willing to bet that he won't care whether we are still alive at the end of this war or not," Endymion calmly replied. "What of the other kingdoms?"

"They are being notified as we speak. I believe that they will mobilize their troops as soon as they possibly can, but, although King Solomon has broken the peace negotiations, they cannot interfere."

"King Solomon broke the rules, so why can't we break them to better defend our kingdom?" Eduard replied outraged.

"I will not break the rules as he has. I refuse. Besides, I'm sure Solomon is going to be smart about it and fly under a white flag until he reaches Earth. The other planets won't be able to take any action until the first shot is fired, which may be too late for them to interfere. Rini and Amelia will be safe on Jupiter. I'm assuming that you're going to want to remain by LaLune's side?" Endymion had started to pace back and forth in front of the bed.

"Yes, I'm not leaving her. Our connection is still strong, I cannot go far from her before the pain begins," Eduard replied.

"But, Endy, where can we send them that will be safe for both Eduard and LaLune?" Serenity asked.

"We are sending them to the past, to twentieth century Tokyo, after Galaxia's defeat and before the deep sleep. Solomon shouldn't be expecting something like that. Although it will still be dangerous; the Negaverse will be strong and they will send their strongest warriors to try to get LaLune."

"Can we do that, Endymion? The last time we tried opening the gates of time with Sailor Pluto in her eternal sleep, the squadron was destroyed," Zoicite said with worry in voice.

"Zoicite is right, Endy. To try to open the gates would be sending innocent people to their deaths. Not even Trista can get close enough," Serenity added.

"I understand that, but I am not going to endanger any innocent lives," Endymion replied. He turned towards LaLune and asked, "Kitten, I need to ask a favor of you. It's very important."

"You want me to try to bring the scouts back?"

"Yes, do you think you could do that?"

"Father, she just woke up and now you want to ask her to use her own Senshian powers?! If she uses that much power to awaken them, it may make her return to her eternal sleep, or even die!" Eduard cried.

"I do understand that, son. I don't want to ask this of her, but there is little choice."

"I understand, Pa pa. I will do what I can, but, Eduard, I need your help. I'm not strong enough to increase the power on my own. I must awaken their powers in order to awaken them."

"Of course, I was going to help no matter what you said."

"Rini, Amelia, please come over here by Mommy. LaLune and Eduard need to concentrate very hard."

"Yes momma," Rini said.

As both Rini and Amelia crawled out of the covers towards Serenity, LaLune knelt on her knees in the center of the bed. Eduard crawled behind her resting his knees against the outside of her thighs. Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled his face into her neck. She intertwined their hands together, as they both closed their eyes.

Everyone around them starting backing away as eight different colors began to shine around the bed. In the center of each light were the statues, the statues of the Elite Sailor Scouts. They were so powerful that they had completely synchronized their minds, bodies, and souls with their home planets. No sailor scout to exist was stronger than they. Even Serenity with her Silver Crystal paled in comparison. They were the most revered and feared of all the Sailor Scouts. And with their birth came the birth of more evil. They sacrificed their lives in the protection of their Queen, LaLune, which was why their bodies turned to marbled stone, and they guarded her, even in death. Anyone who was not of relations to her, or had evil intentions, never made it within three feet of the bed.

A light began to glow around both LaLune and Darien. The silver and golden light shone all throughout the room, washing over everyone. As everyone stood transfixed at the scene before them, they heard LaLune's voice softly plead through their minds.

"_I beg of you, my brave ones. I must call upon you one more time. Please, awaken to my voice. Hear my pleas and answer to them. For the sake of our civilization, you must listen and answer. Awaken my soldiers. Awaken my guardians. Awaken my family. AWAKEN!"_

All of sudden the statues began to glow even brighter in their planetary colors. They began to glow so brightly that everyone in the room had to close their eyes. When they finally were able to open their eyes, they were puzzled when they saw the Senshi were still statues. Looking back towards the pair on the bed, they found LaLune's face contorted in pain. Darien tightened his hold on her as the pain began to become unbearable. As the pain increased throughout her body, cracks began to form all along the statues.

"The pain is too much for her body. It was too soon, we have to stop this," Zoicite said.

"It's almost complete. Hold off just a little longer, Zoicite," Serenity replied, her eyes transfixed on her two children.

"Serenity, she can't take much more –"

Malachite was cut off by a pain filled scream. LaLune had tears streaming down her face, her body was arched as far as Darien's arms would let it go, and her head was thrown back with its only support being his shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she prepared for her body to be wracked with more pain.

Malachite couldn't take it anymore; it was too much for her body to handle. LaLune was like a little sister to him. He began running towards the bed, in hopes of being able to calm LaLune down. As he neared the bed though, LaLune let out one final ear piercing scream as the power in her body flowed through one final time. At the same time, all the statues exploded into dust. Malachite stopped in mid-stride and joined everyone else in closing their eyes against the onslaught. When he opened his eyes he was startled to stare into cold, narrow, golden-yellow eyes. Two scythes were pressed against his throat, and all he could do was slowly raise his arms in surrender.

After what seemed an eternity to him, the female before him blinked her eyes into focus. Slowly she removed the scythes from around his neck but she kept them in her hands.

"Lord Malachite; forgive me. I could not see clearly and only sensed someone going towards the Her Majesty."

Everyone stared at the eight soldiers who were statues mere moments ago. Their attention was mainly on the confrontation between Malachite and the infamous Sailor Venus. There were only a select few who did not fear her; even at the age of fifteen, she was renowned for her ferocity, brutality, coldness, and loyalty. The only time she was ever to be selected for a mission was to assassinate someone, or to be on the front lines in an all out war. Men, women, and even children feared and admired her, in the stories that were told of her. It was rumored that the last thing that her enemies saw before they died was her blowing a kiss to them; everyone had termed it "The Kiss of Death."

Her long, wavy hair reached to mid-thigh and was a dark navy blue with orange highlights. Her hair made her yellow eyes seem to glow all the more. Her uniform consisted of an orange non-pleated skirt, with a yellow top similar to the one the star lights wore. Her white gloves reached only to mid-elbow and her shoes were just like those of Mina's when she transformed. The symbol of Venus rested in the middle of her top, and her body held five different tattoos symbolizing her power and syntheses with her home planet.

"It is with great honor that I welcome you back from your eternal slumber," Endymion said as he stepped forward and bowed low before the eight proud Senshi.

"You have awakened us from our eternal slumber. You have made Her Majesty use her powers earlier than she was destined, and you have the audacity to welcome us back? You had best pray that there is something of great importance, for it will be your head that I shall be looking for if not."

"How dare you speak to King Endymion like that!" Zoicite exclaimed stepping forward. He didn't get too far when he felt a blade pressed against his throat, with a handful of his hair being pulled back, so that his throat was more exposed.

"How dare you speak to us as if you are better? You shall watch what you say to us and how you say it, or my blade will make friends with either your heart or your jugular," a cold voice said from behind him as the blade pressed against his throat harder in order to emphasize the point. The voice sent shivers down his spine, and for a moment all he could was to try swallowing something from his suddenly dry throat.

"That is enough, Sailor Venus. He is not accustomed to your ways," Eduard replied as he gently laid LaLune back under the covers. She had fallen asleep as soon as the last wave of power had gone through her, and Eduard could only hope that it was not a deep sleep that she had fallen into again.

Zoicite had completely frozen in place at the mention of Sailor Venus. Malachite had turned around so fast that he almost lost his footing.

'_How in the world did she get behind Zoicite so fast? One second she was here, the next she's gone and Eduard is telling her to leave Zoicite alone. How could she move so impossibly fast?'_

"Enough, you have a lot of explaining to do, Endymion."

Endymion looked towards the Sailor Scout in green, the one who had threatened to have his head if his reasons were not good enough. Sailor Jupiter was the leader of the Elite. She was the second strongest Sailor Scout to exist, her Queen being the only one stronger than her. As much as people feared Sailor Venus, they feared Sailor Jupiter even more. She was like an emotionless void, almost incapable of feeling any emotion not becoming a soldier. The Elite were friends, but even they feared her, and the only two who were able to bring about any sort of emotion from her, were LaLune and Eduard.

Many stories portrayed her as a blood thirsty villain, and in some cases that was true. Any wrong done to those who have managed to find their way close to her ice-cold heart, was dealt with immediately and in the most brutal fashion imaginable. She killed first, only to ask questions later. It was rumored that she found joy in playing cat and mouse with soldiers who have surrendered. If she caught them, then they died, and no one ever survived. She was given the title of Senshian General of War, as she knew just about every single aspect of every war ever to be fought. She was resourceful, tactful, and brutal in her ways of fighting, it was like a game to her. Nothing more and nothing less. She killed for joy and pleasure, not out of duty. Some say that the face of her victims haunts her at night while she sleeps, but she just laughs in their faces.

Endymion never knew what to think when he would happen to see her coming through the halls of Crystal Tokyo after a war was fought. Many times he would get sick to stomach at the mere sight of her, and others he would feel the tremors of fear course down his spine. Just remembering what she looked like after countless battles brought the onslaught of nausea to his stomach. He remembered how her pink hair that reached to the middle of her thighs would be dripping with fresh blood. Her turbulent green eyes would be as cold as ice as they narrowed against anybody who crossed her path. Her uniform, which was the same as Sailor Venus' with the only difference being her boots, would be tattered in a few places, but her skin would be smeared with blood. She made it seem like she just came in from the rain instead of coming home from a war. She only had three tattoos to symbolize her synchronization with the planet Jupiter, but the tattoos always varied with the planets. Not one was the same.

"Yes, if you would please follow me to the throne room, all will be explained posthaste," Endymion said as continued to look at Jupiter who grew more and more impatient with him for his silence.

With a curt nod the rest of the Sailor Scouts began to walk towards the throne room. Endymion gave Serenity a silent request, telling her to stay with Eduard and LaLune and to keep Rini and Amelia with her. With that, both Malachite and Zoicite followed Endymion out of the room.

* * *

Twentieth Century Tokyo

"Oh, isn't it a beautiful day today? It's a great day to be at the beach. Don't you agree, Darien?"

"Yes it does. It's good that we can finally enjoy a peaceful day with no worries," he replied turning towards Serena.

It was the Saturday after the girls' graduation from high school. All the girls, even Amora, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista, were there. Even Serena's parents and little brother Sammy had tagged along as well. It was their graduation gift to her, to rent a beach house and stay the weekend with her friends.

He was surprised that they had even invited him along, but they just kept insisting that he was a part of the family. He had come home from America for all of the major holidays to visit Serena and her family. On Christmas day during Serena's senior year in high school, he had asked her dad for her hand in marriage. It was at the graduation dinner that he proposed to her in front of everyone.

Now, he was home for good, and they were already making plans for Serena to move into his apartment. The only condition her father made was that she continue going to school, which she happily agreed to. Yesterday was when they had finally finished moving all of her stuff into his apartment.

Lost in his thoughts of the past week and what the future would for both him and Serena, Darien didn't see Serena and Andrew approach with a bucket full of cold water. He looked curiously at Sammy as his muffled laughing caught his attention. Just as he began turning around to look at what he was pointing at, the water splashed down all over him, and it was freezing.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Sammy busted out laughing, as both Serena and Andrew ran for the water. Darien jumped up in chase of them, grabbing Sammy along with him.

"Can you believe it? Three whole years of complete peace with no youmas; with no Negaverse; and nobody trying to take Earth for their own."

"Mina, do you want to bring us bad luck?"

"Oh chill out Raye. Mina is just pointing out the obvious. Its summer and we have absolutely no responsibilities. I mean, even Amy is out there playing volley ball with the others, instead of reading a book," Lita chirped siding with Mina.

"Yeah, and even the outers are here as well to celebrate. How often does that happen, hmm?" Mina added.

"I guess you do have a point there," Raye sighed.

Pulling her sunglasses back down, she gazed toward the makeshift volleyball court that Amora and Michelle had set up. Amora, Hotaru, and Amy were on a team against Trista, Michelle, and Mr. Tsukino. Mrs. Tsukino was on the sidelines playing referee. Shifting her eyes out towards the water she saw Darien and Sammy chasing Serena and Andrew trying to pay them back for the bucket of water. Mina and Lita sat with her trying to get a tan in the hot afternoon sun while waiting for everyone's significant others to return from the beach house with lunch.

"So, who wants to bet that there is a huge mess in the kitchen?"

"For the guys' sake, Mina, I hope not. Lita and Mrs. Tsukino will both have their hides on a stick if that was the case," Raye laughed.

"Your damn right we would! Who could possibly work in a messy kitchen?" Lita said.

"Anyways, it looks like Andrew caught Sammy finally," Mina laughed.

"And Darien caught Serena, as always," Raye added with a smile.

"Oh, look! The guys are coming back with the food!" Mina exclaimed jumping up from her spot to run towards them.

"I swear, I think Mina is starting to take after Serena when it comes to food." Shaking her head, Raye too, stood up from her spot on the ground. Lita did the same, as she called to tell everyone else that the food had finally arrived.

An hour later, found them all underneath the beach umbrellas recovering from their lunch. Everyone was telling funny stories that had happened over the years. Serena's parents would ask a couple of questions here and there about the sailor scout business, but Sammy was always more interested in the battles that they had fought.

Shortly after the defeat of Galaxia, Serena's family had found out that she was Sailor Moon. Everyone had originally thought that Serena had accidently let it slip out, but the truth was that they had heard Luna talking to Serena. And in order to convince them that they weren't going crazy, they had to reveal the truth.

As the sun, began to set they packed up everything and headed towards the house for dinner. Throughout the rest of the night, they talked about their plans for the next day. They had decided on having bar-b-cue and maybe go and explore some of the caves that were along the cliffs. As everyone started getting things ready for bed, Serena and Darien sneaked out of the house, so that they could have some alone time without her father hiding somewhere to keep an eye on her.

Walking hand in hand along the beach, they started talking about what the future would hold for them. Serena stopped to look up at the full moon and let a small sigh escape her lips as Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think that I'll make an okay Queen, Darien?"

"I think you will make a wonderful Queen. You will be everything that you were raised to be. Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I don't know, I guess…I'm just afraid to let everyone down. I'm a klutz, a crybaby –"

"You are nothing of the sort." Darien interrupted her with a slight squeeze.

"Darien," Serena said with a small reprimand in her voice, as she turned around in his arms so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Okay, okay, yes you can be a klutz and yes you can cry a lot about things, but that is why I love you. I love you as much as I loved you when you were graceful, and when you would hide your tears from others. I will always love, Serena. Not because of destiny, not because you used to be Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, but because you are Serena Tsukino."

"Oh, Darien, I love you too!" And with that Serena raised up on her toes as Darien leaned down so that they could end the conversation with a kiss.

Before their lips could meet, they heard a loud noise that made Darien think of a sonic boom that usually happens when a jet breaks the sound barrier. As they both looked up into the sky they saw what appeared to be a group of shooting stars, with one being brighter than all the others. They were amazed when they saw all of the stars begin to group together around the brighter star, and came to crash around the cliffs by the beach house. With a quick glance towards each other, both took off in a run towards the house to see if everyone else had heard the noise. When they returned everyone was talking in low murmurs. Luna and Artemis were sitting on the coffee table in the living room in the center of everybody. Serena and Darien joined them to try and figure out what the commotion was about, and if it had anything to do with the shooting star's that they had seen.

* * *

Author's Note:

First off I just want to apologize again for it taking so long for me to update. I've just been bogged down with work from school, and from my actual work. Not to mention that after a pretty bad thunderstorm, I've been having problems with my internet. The good news about that though, is that it gives me just a little bit more time to work on my stories.

And remember to leave any reviews for me, good or bad, I can take them. I'm a big girl, ha ha. Other than that I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.


End file.
